Rocky Road
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: Two Part Story of when Abi finds out about Jay's 'dirty little secret'. Gathering evidence from what I already know, this is my version of how it will be.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One**

Abi slipped her coat on as she was on the way to go and see Jay over at the Arches when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Abi frowned as she swung the door open to reveal Jay, standing there in his casual clothing which consisted of a blue hoody, a greyish blue t shirt and his jeans and trainers. However, there was a cut underneath his eye.

Abi gaped at him, "Jay, what happened to you?"

"Me and Dexter had a bit of a scuffle," he said gently, considering that after all Dexter was Abi's cousin. Abi sighed as she opened the door wider, letting Jay step into the house before closing the door behind him.

"I was actually on my way to see you," Abi told him as she led him into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?" Jay frowned.

Abi smiled, "Yeah. Anyway, sit down." Abi gestured to a chair underneath the kitchen table with the use of her arm just as Tramp hurried over to Jay. Jay smiled slightly as he sat down and made a fuss over Tramp whereas Abi grabbed a clean cloth rinsing it under cold water before squeezing it. Abi smiled softly as she began to dab the wet cloth onto Jay's cut, making Jay wince.

"Sorry," Abi said softly, as she continued to dab Jay's wounded eye, cleaning the blood. "Why did he hit you?" Abi wondered.

"Dexter flipped out over at the Arches," Jay explained. "Phil gave him the sack. I tried to calm Dexter down but he just took it out on me and whacked me," Jay shrugged.

Abi sighed, "I do feel sorry for him. I can't imagine what he's going through right now!"

"I wash my hands with him to be honest with you babe," Jay sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe we should invite him round here," Abi suggested.

Jay frowned at Abi, "Why? It wouldn't make things any different and plus it's not like me and him are the best of friends at the moment are we?"

Abi smiled sadly, "He doesn't mean it. He's going through a rough time. His dad left him _**again **_and now his mum wants to leave the Square for this job she's been offered. You've kind of been in his shoes. He needs his friends' support."

Jay sighed, "I guess. I guess I can give him a second chance."

Abi smiled as she leant down, kissing his lips softly.

…

Jay and Abi were huddled onto the sofa in the living room, laughing together. Abi had text Dexter fifteen minutes ago, inviting him to come round. A knocking shook the whole household.

"That'll be Dexter," Abi pointed out as she jumped off the sofa to answer the door. Jay stood in the centre of the living room waiting for Dexter to come through. He heard his girlfriend say 'Hiya' to Dexter in her bubbly tone of voice but he assumed that Dexter was being arrogant and instead he just entered the living room and slumping himself down on the armchair. Dexter and Jay were having some sort of staring match before Abi slowly walked into the room and stood beside Jay, breaking the tension.

"You alright?" Jay asked.

"What do you think Jay?" Dexter retorted, "My dad left because of my mum and now my mum wants to leave me after 21 years for a job! She wants to take it, she's having no doubts about it. So how do you think I am exactly, hmm?"

"Maybe you should calm down yeah?" Abi suggested, "Maybe you should try and talk to her? Maybe because you won't talk to your mum, she thinks that you don't want her around anymore as you're always with Nan, not bothering to see her. Maybe she feels you have your own life…" Abi rambled on.

Abi got cut off by Dexter's chuckling.

"You actually have no idea," Dexter shook his head.

"She's only trying to help Dex," Jay said gently, defending Abi.

"I don't want any help," Dexter scoffed. "I'm quite capable of sorting my own life out, thanks!"

"Well you're obviously not as you're upset about your mum wanting to leave the Square," Abi argued.

""Sort out your own perfect little relationship before you start giving me advice. He cheated on you," Dexter snapped.

Jay stared at Dexter coldly. Dexter's eyes were glued onto Jay as they had some sort of staring match. Abi looked at the tension between the two boys.

"What?" Abi stuttered.

"Ignore him Abi," Jay muttered.

"Go something to hide Jay?" Dexter snarled before turning to his cousin, "Cuz, do you erm remember that barmaid on holiday in the summer…what was her name? That's right- Kitty!"

Abi's eyes widen as she gulped as she felt a lump in her throat as well as her eyes stinging.

"And you and Jay had a bit of a scuffle," Dexter continued as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Stop it," Jay snapped.

"Why Jay?" Dexter gasped turning to his best friend and former colleague. "Do you want to tell her?"

"Jay, is this true?" Abi ordered quietly, feeling herself about to cry. "Did you sleep with another girl behind my back?!"

Jay slowly touched her arm, "Abi," he said softly.

"Now, I don't know about whether he slept with her," Dexter pointed out in a tormenting manner.

Jay switched back to Dexter. "Just pack it in will ya," Jay snapped, raising his voice a little.

"Well I don't know whether you slept with her or not," Dexter shrugged acting all innocent.

"You know I went with you when you came, you know that it didn't go that far," Jay retaliated, forgetting that Abi was in the room.

Abi gasped loudly as tears started to form in her eyes, letting them run down her face.

"Abi," Jay said gently touching her arm again but she just jerked it away in disgust.

"How could you?!" Abi cried.

"It was just a kiss," Jay tried to comfort her.

"Oh so that makes everything okay does it?" Abi says sarcastically.

"Well no," Jay mumbled.

"If he had it his way then he would have kept it from you for the rest of your life _**together**_," Dexter interrupted.

"Get out Dexter," Abi ordered, staring at him coldly. Dexter just sat there, his eyebrow arched.

"You heard her, get out," Jay commanded.

Abi turned to Jay glaring at him, "You get out too."

Jay gaped at his girlfriend, "What?"

"You heard," Abi said, spitefully.

Dexter snarled as he left the house, the two of them hearing the door slam behind him.

"Abi please," Jay tried to reason, approaching her gently.

"I don't want to be a doormat like my mum," Abi told him, sternly as she walked towards the lounge door.

"You're not a doormat," Jay sighed as he felt pools of water start to form within his eyeballs. "Abi, I love you."

Abi walked into the hallway, allowing Jay to follow her as she opened the front door.

"Abi please," Jay pleaded.

"I don't care what you have to say to me Jay," Abi snapped as she turned to Jay. "It's over."

Jay gaped at his now ex-girlfriend, as his heart had just broken into a million pieces. "Abi…"

"Go," Abi stared at Jay coldly.

Jay bowed his head down as he headed out of the front door. Abi slammed the door shut behind him before bashing her back into the door letting tears stream down her face. She let out a few sobs before she headed back into the living room, sitting back down on the sofa. She just sat there staring into space letting tears flow down her face.

"Abi," Lauren called as she slammed the door behind her. Abi quickly wiped her tears away, sniffing to hold back the crying. Lauren entered the living room, "I just saw Jay and Dexter have some sort of scuffle on the street. What's going on?"

Abi turned to Lauren as she burst into floods of tears.

"Abi!" Lauren gasped as she hurried over to her baby sister wrapping her arms around her. "What's happened?"

Abi didn't respond, just wept on her sister's shoulder. Lauren didn't push for answers, she just let Abi cry in her arms. Abi thought that they'd be no one else in the world that could replace Jay and vice versa. She thought that her life was in the hands of Jay and that she would be happy. But I guess happy ever afters are just for fairytales…

…

**Will Abi forgive Jay or is their relationship over for good? Find out in Day 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two**

Abi was staring down at her half-filled cup of coffee as its temperature had slowly began to drop. She was sitting in the café the morning after the revelation considering that she didn't want her family pitying her that morning. So she left before her family got a chance to.

Dexter entered the café, noticing Abi sitting there all alone and down. He sighed as he walked over to her, pulling a chair out opposite her. Abi heard the scraping of the chair across the floor and looked up to find Dexter sitting down opposite her. She rolled her eyes, "What do you want Dex?"

"I've just come to apologise."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abi asked, "Why did you let me wait three months for me to find out? What, were you saving it for something to backfire at me?!"

Dexter shook his head, "No, not at all. I guess my true feelings got the better of me."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place, Dex? You're meant to be my cousin."

"I don't know. He wanted me to keep quiet. After a breath of fresh air, he realised how much of a mistake it was and how much he loved you. He was desperate Abs, he even begged for Lola to keep quiet when she found out." He smacked his hand over his mouth, realising what he had just said. "Forget I never said that?"

"Lola knew?!" Abi's voice raised a little, sounding a little ashamed and disappointed.

Dexter nodded slowly, "She overheard his phone call to Kitty…"

Abi gaped feeling like she was going to burst into tears again, "Phone call to Kitty?!"

"It was one phone call, he was telling her to leave him alone as she was calling him none stop. He wasn't answering any of her calls," Dexter reassured.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Abi stood up from her seat and started to march out of the café furiously when Jay walked in, blocking her pathway.

"Abi, can we talk please?" Jay pleaded.

"Just get out of the way, I can't even look at you," Abi snapped, barging past him and storming out of the café with dignity.

Jay sighed sadly as he turned away from the doorway to see Dexter in sight, gazing at him. "What did you say to her?" Jay demanded as he walked over to Dexter.

"I let it slip that Lola knew that's all," Dexter scowled. "I also told her how you thought it was a big mistake about kissing Kitty and you were desperate for it to stay hidden from Abi as you loved her so much."

"I still love her, I could barely sleep last night," Jay rubbed his eyes. "All I could think about was her. I need her back…"

Dexter sighed, "Abi has dignity. I mean, you two have got back together loads of times, with a bit of effort, you two are bound to get back together again!"

"Why are you saying this?" Jay questioned crossing his arms. "You were the one that told her in the first place which caused us to break up!"

"Yeah about that," Dexter looked down then back up at Jay. "I'm sorry alright?"

Jay just looked at him with a blank expression before heading out of the café.

…

"I have to get to work," Peter whined as he kissed Lola's lips. Lola giggled between the kisses.

"What's the rush?" Lola whispered, gazing into his eyes as she tugged at his collar.

"My dad's gonna flip if he doesn't see me on that stall."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a posh boy," Lola winked before producing a smug look on her lips.

"Oh you love it," Peter murmured as he pecked her lips again. "I'll come over at about 8 alright?"

Lola was about to respond until Abi burst through the door.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jay cheating on me?!" Abi cried as she went up to the desk.

Lola gaped at Abi as she looked for the right words to say, "Abs…"

"Well?!" Abi ordered. She turned to Peter, "Did you know that Jay cheated on me?!"

"No, I found out just this very moment," Peter looked stunned.

"Thank god I'm not the last one to find out," Abi responded. "But why didn't you tell me when you found out Lola?"

"You were stressing out about your dad as he was locked up and I didn't want to overload you with stress," Lola tried to reason. "I didn't tell you because Jay wanted me to keep quiet, I kept quiet for your benefit."

"If you wanted to do the best for me, you would have told me as soon as you knew instead of making me look like a complete mug for weeks," Abi screeched before storming out of the salon.

…

Abi was sitting on the sofa in her family home with her pillow slumped on her lap. She gazed into space, ignoring the constant calls that she was receiving from Jay and Lola.

"Are you going to answer any of those calls?" Lauren wondered as she walked into the living room, gesturing Abi's mobile that was sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"You can't hide from them forever," Lauren sighed, sitting beside her sister on the couch.

"But why should I face them?" Abi snapped. "They've betrayed me!"

"Yeah and it's not the first time Jay's betrayed you has it? Yet you forgave him," Lauren considered. "Remember how he lied to you for months about the truth of Heather's death? It may not have been cheating, but it was betrayal."

Abi looked down fiddling with a corner of the cushion as she took in every word Lauren was saying. She shook her head, "I don't want to be a doormat like mum, so I'm not going to forgive him," She spat.

Abi sounded adamant about this situation and Lauren could see that. It just made Lauren chuckle at how her younger sister doesn't want to follow the footsteps of their parents. Abi looked at her older sister confused, "What?"

"You," Lauren smiled. She then stopped smiling. "Abi, if our parents never went off with other people, was screaming down each other's throats all the time etcetera, would you consider taking Jay back?"

"I-I guess?" Abi stuttered.

"Well then," Lauren prompted. Then, she sighed. "Abi, taking someone back who cheated doesn't make you like mum. Dad, he's never really committed, Jay was. I've seen the way Jay looks at you."

"The same way Dad looked at mum," Abi interrupted.

"No," Lauren disagreed. "You can see the passion in Jay's eyes. You can see the love he has for you."

"Oh, so now you're on his side?!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying…you should give him a second chance. You two hardly argue, you have fun together. You've been together for three years next year, you two have been through so much together."

"So did mum and dad."

"Yeah, but you and Jay have mainly been through good stuff together. You two were so happy."

"I'm scared Lauren," Abi admitted. "Maybe it's better if I walk away now instead of wasting years getting hurt just like mum did."

"Talk to him Abi, if he keeps calling you, he must be willing," Lauren advised. "See what he has to say, you deserve that at least. If you decide not to take him back, at least you know that you got an explanation. You won't be like mum if you do take him back. I promise."

Abi nodded even though she felt unsure about what she was going to do. What was right and what was best. Just at that moment, her mobile started vibrating, playing a catchy melody for the hundredth time. Abi and Lauren looked down at the phone to discover that Jay's caller ID flashing on the home screen. Lauren grabbed the phone, pressing the green button before handing Abi the phone, "Talk to him." She muttered.

Abi sighed as she took her mobile off Lauren. Lauren smiled and left the room before Abi held the phone to her ear, "What Jay?" She said abruptly.

"Abi, I need to talk to you. You're everything to me, just let me explain please! I love you," Jay pleaded.

Abi rolled her eyes before saying: "Fine, meet me by the memorial in five minutes!" With that, Abi hung up. She stood up and walked into the hallway as she slipped on her coat and scarf. Lauren headed out of the kitchen to accompany Abi.

"You going to talk to him?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Abi sighed.

"Let me know how it goes yeah?"

"Yeah."

With that, Abi headed out of the house. Her pace decreased as she made her way over to the memorial. Before turning the corner which led her to the memorial, her eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled the winter air. Her head was held high as she turned the corner to find Jay sitting on the memorial bench. She silently walked over to the bench avoiding eye contact with her former boyfriend, however, Jay glanced up when he noticed Abi. The reason why his heart was aching so horrifically.

"Alright," Jay murmured as Abi sat down beside him.

"What do you think Jay?" Abi snapped. She was in just as much pain as Jay was, even if she had dignity, the cut in her heart was so deep. "I mean, yesterday I found out that my boyfriend of nearly three years decided to have a quick kiss with a barmaid so how do you think I would be feeling?"

"I know you're hurt," Jay tried to reason. "I really didn't mean to kiss Kitty. It's just I couldn't cope with what happened between me and you on holiday, my head was all over the place and didn't realise how it would lead to the biggest mistake of my life. It was only a kiss Abi, it meant nothing to me. As soon as I did it, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so stressed about it. With the pregnancy scare, you wanting to abort our baby if you were, us clashing, it was horrible, it overwhelmed me more than you thought. I'm really sorry for kissing Kitty, but really it was just a kiss."

Abi gulped, nodding slowly, "I know it was just a kiss Jay. But I don't want to waste years of us breaking up, getting back together and never really being happy."

"What are you trying to say? Were you not happy with me?!"

"Of course I was. That was our first proper fall out Jay and that's how you dealt with it."

"I was fearing that I was losing you. My head was spinning, she was all over me. I really didn't mean to hurt you, that's why I didn't want you to find out. I was scared. Call me a coward if you want."

"In a way, I wish that Dexter never blurted it out," Abi admitted. "Hearing it from someone else after months of them knowing. I've been treated like a mug for the past few months," She snapped.

"You're not a mug," Jay reassured, as he felt tears burn his pupils. "Abi I really do love you, I'd do anything for you to forgive me."

"I thought we had something special," Abi sobbed.

"We do," Jay confirmed.

"We use to," Abi corrected him. "I mean, we are going to have disagreements with people in our lifetime and we can't just go around kissing people!"

"I know," Jay cried. "I really didn't mean to. I didn't intend to kiss Kitty when I went down the pub. I didn't know what else to do. You have no idea how bad I felt as soon as I did it. Abi, it's you I love."

"You hurt me," Abi choked.

"I know, I know and I can't be sorrier than I already am, I'd do anything for another chance. You mean everything to me, everyone knows that. I love you so much Abi. I said to your father a few months back that if I ever hurt you, I'd kill myself…"

"Well you're still alive aren't you," Abi said sarcastically.

"But I feel like dying," Jay added. "My heart is empty, it's aching badly, it's shattered into a million pieces. I know this sounds really soppy, but I need you."

"Was it really a mistake, Jay?"

"One hundred percent, I promise I will never betray you again. My heart," Jay placed his hand on his chest. "It races for you. I'm in love with you Abi and when I think of my future, I imagine it with you."

"Hate to say this but I imagine my future with you too." Abi admitted but then she turned to look at him coldly, "You do anything like that again then there is no going back for us. Like I said, I don't want to be a doormat like my mum. Think of this as a lucky escape!"

Jay nodded. "I promise."

Jay stretched his arm out towards Abi, "Come 'ere?"

Abi smiled sadly as she shifted towards Jay as her head rested neatly on his shoulder. Jay wrapped his arms tightly around her. Relief wiped over his face at the thought that his drunken kiss with Kitty didn't make him lose Abi for good. He must never do anything like that again.

…

**That was it! This is what I want to happen. Even though some parts aren't that realistic but you get my drift!**

**This time next week we would know what really happened. I really hope that Abi forgives him. I am so scared. Sad I know but I even cried last night at the thought of Abi not forgiving him. If they break up, I will literally break down and that will be the first time I've ever cried over something on the TV!**


End file.
